lesexpertsfandomcom-20200214-history
Les Experts : Miami/Liste des épisodes
Cette page recense la liste des épisodes de la série télévisée Les Experts : Miami. Première saison (2002-2003) (1- 1) : Plus dure sera la chute (Golden Parachute) (1- 2) : Apparences trompeuses (Losing Face) (1- 3) : Le prix de la liberté (Wet Foot/Dry Foot) (1- 4) : Les dessous de Miami (Just One Kiss) (1- 5) : Le diamant est éternel (Ashes to Ashes) (1- 6) : Le jouet cassé (Broken) (1- 7) : A bout de souffle (Breathless) (1- 8) : La maison de l'horreur (Slaughterhouse) (1- 9) : Tireur isolé (Kill Zone) (1-10) : Leçon de haine (A Horrible Mind) (1-11) : La mort au bout du fil (Camp Fear) (1-12) : Une empreinte de trop (Entrance Wound) (1-13) : Vapeurs stupéfiantes (Bunk) (1-14) : Œil pour œil (Forced Entry) (1-15) : Une affaire empoisonnée (Dead Woman Walking) (1-16) : Chaud et froid (Evidence of Things Unseen) (1-17) : Quitte ou double (Simple Man) (1-18) : Les experts à la loupe (Dispo Day) (1-19) : Dangereuse collaboration (Double Cap) (1-20) : Dernière cartouche (Grave Young Men) (1-21) : Le grain de sable (Spring Break) (1-22) : Soirée torride (Tinder Box) (1-23) : Si loin, si proche (Freaks and Tweaks) (1-24) : Les fugitifs (Body Count) Deuxième saison (2003-2004) (2- 1) : Un coupable intouchable (Blood Brothers) (2- 2) : Des millions sous les mers (Dead Zone) (2- 3) : Le passe-muraille (Hard Time) (2- 4) : Dans les mailles du filet (Death Grip) (2- 5) : Tirs groupés (The Best Defense) (2- 6) : Pluie d'ennuis (Hurricane Anthony) (2- 7) : Grand prix (Grand Prix) (2- 8) : Affaire classée (Big Brother) (2- 9) : Romance en eaux troubles (Bait) (2-10) : Extrêmes limites (Extreme) (2-11) : Le prix de la beauté (Complications) (2-12) : L'éclat du diamant (Witness To Murder) (2-13) : Mauvais sang (Blood Moon) (2-14) : À l’épreuve du feu (Slow Burn) (2-15) : Paparazzi (Stalkerazzi) (2-16) : Intrusion (Invasion) (2-17) : Les convoyeurs (Money for Nothing) (2-18) : Le fan (Wannabe) (2-19) : Mort à la une (Deadline) (2-20) : Experts contre experts (The Oath) (2-21) : Trafic aérien (Not Landing) (2-22) : Protection rapprochée (Rap Sheet) (2-23) : Poursuite à Manhattan (MIA/NYC - NonStop) (2-24) : Belle de nuit (Innocent) Troisième saison (2004-2005) (3- 1) : Disparitions (Lost Son) (3- 2) : Témoin protégé (Pro Per) (3- 3) : L'ange noir (Under the Influence) (3- 4) : Crimes sur le campus (Murder in a Flash) (3- 5) : Fraudes majeures (Legal) (3- 6) : Le verdict du tueur (Hell Night) (3- 7) : Vague criminelle (Crime Wave) (3- 8) : Dangereuse rencontre (Speed Kills) (3- 9) : Pirates de l'Atlantique (Pirated) (3-10) : La chute (After the Fall) (3-11) : Addiction (Addiction) (3-12) : La guerre des gangs (Shootout) (3-13) : De sang froid (Cop Killer) (3-14) : Les vices de Miami (One Night Stand) (3-15) : La Main dans le sac (Identity) (3-16) : Chasse à l'homme (Nothing to Lose) (3-17) : En plein vol (Money Plane) (3-18) : Jeux, test et mort (Game Over) (3-19) : Impôt meurtrier (Sex & Taxes) (3-20) : Rendez-vous avec la mort (Killer Date) (3-21) : 8 heures chrono (Recoil) (3-22) : Dernier match (Vengeance) (3-23) : Sur les pas du tueur (Whacked) (3-24) : Révélations (10-7) Quatrième saison (2005-2006) (4- 1) : Sans fleurs ni couronne (From the Grave) (4- 2) : Face aux requins (Blood in the Water) (4- 3) : Une proie dans la nuit (Prey) (4- 4) : 48 heures pour survivre (48 Hours to Life) (4- 5) : Trois visages pour un crime (Three-Way) (4- 6) : Affaire personnelle (Under Suspicion) (4- 7) : Le tueur de New York (Felony Flight) (4- 8) : Le clou de l'histoire (Nailed) (4- 9) : Fin de partie (Urban Hellraisers) (4-10) : Rivalités (Shattered) (4-11) : 6 ans trop tard (Payback) (4-12) : Le tombeur (The Score) (4-13) : Au rythme des balles (Silencer) (4-14) : Fondu au noir (Fade Out) (4-15) : Retour sur le passé (Skeletons) (4-16) : Une victime idéale (Deviant) (4-17) : Collision (Collision) (4-18) : À deux doigts d'être coupable (Double Jeopardy) (4-19) : Conduite dangereuse (Driven) (4-20) : Chute libre (Free Fall) (4-21) : Ne quittez pas ! (Dead Air) (4-22) : Mort en eaux troubles (Open Water) (4-23) : Sous les feux de la rampe (Shock) (4-24) : Pris pour cible (Rampage) (4-25) : L'un des nôtres (One of our Own) Cinquième saison (2006-2007) (5- 1) : Rio (Rio) (5- 2) : Les infiltrés (Going Under) (5- 3) : Le loto de la mort (Death pool 100) (5- 4) : Trop beaux pour mourir (If Looks Could Kill) (5- 5) : Un quartier pas si tranquille (Death Eminent) (5- 6) : Le cercueil maudit (Curse of the coffin) (5- 7) : En tête de course (High Octane) (5- 8) : Chambre noire (Darkroom) (5- 9) : Mort aux enchères (Going, Going, Gone) (5-10) : Frères d'armes (Come As You Are) (5-11) : Cible coupable (Backstabbers) (5-12) : Liaison dangereuse (Internal Affairs) (5-13) : Terrain miné (Throwing Heat) (5-14) : Tête à tête (No Man's Land) (5-15) : Traqué ! (Man Down) (5-16) : Relations de bon voisinage (Broken Home) (5-17) : La griffe du crime (A Grizzly Murder) (5-18) : Jamais 2 sans 3 (Triple Threat) (5-19) : L'héritage du sang (Bloodline) (5-20) : Clap de fin (Rush) (5-21) : Pour le meilleur et pour le pire (Just Murdered) (5-22) : Amour enflammé (Burned) (5-23) : Fausses images (Kill Switch) (5-24) : Tueur né (Born to Kill) Sixième saison (2007-2008) (6- 1) : Gènes opposés (Dangerous Son) (6- 2) : Cyber-lébrité (Cyber-lebrity) (6- 3) : Transfert à haut risque (Inside Out) (6- 4) : Mort à crédit (Bang, Bang, Your Debt) (6- 5) : Enquête à froid (Deep Freeze) (6- 6) : Eclipse mortelle (Sunblock) (6- 7) : Défilé électrique (Chain Reaction) (6- 8) : Dernières vacances (Permanent Vacation) (6- 9) : Un gramme de trop (Stand Your Ground) (6-10) : Nounous modèles (CSI: My Nanny) (6-11) : Le vaporisateur (Guerillas in the Mist) (6-12) : Deux morts pour un cadavre (Miami Confidential) (6-13) : Passé recomposé (Raising Caine) (6-14) : La mariée assassinée (You May Now Kill the Bride) (6-15) : Embuscades,(1/2) (Ambush) (6-16) : Le grand nettoyage,(2/2) (All In) (6-17) : Pièges en direct (To Kill a Predator) (6-18) : Tout s'écroule (Tunnel Vision) (6-19) : Une ardoise trop lourde (Rock and a Hard Place) (6-20) : Erreur inhumaine (Down to the Wire) (6-21) : L'homme à abattre,(1/2) (Going Ballistic) Septième saison (2008-2009) (7-01) : Avec ou sans lui,(2/2) (Resurrection) (7-02) : Têtes brûlées (Won't Get Fueled Again) (7-03) : La Dernière Séance (And How Does That Make You Kill ?) (7-04) : Tous les coups sont permis (Raging Cannibal) (7-05) : Sous toutes les coutures (Bombshell) (7-06) : Promesse non tenue (Wrecking Crew) (7-07) : Le Chéri de ces dames (Cheating Death) (7-08) : Alerte enlèvement (Gone Baby Gone) (7-09) : Aveuglés (Power Trip) (7-10) : Motel Deluca (The Deluca Motel) (7-11) : L'Autre Alternative (Tipping Point) (7-12) : Trou de mémoire (Head Case) (7-13) : Hors course (And They're Offed) (7-14) : Corps en détresse (Smoke Gets In Your CSIs) (7-15) : L'Avocat du diable (Presumed Guilty) (7-16) : L'Arrache-coeur(Sink or Swim) (7-17) : L'espion qui les aimait (Divorce Party) (7-18) : Dernier voyage (Flight Risk) (7-19) : Les Cibles (Target Specific) (7-20) : M. Wolfe pris au piège (Wolfe in Sheep's Clothing) (7-21) : Copies non conformes (Chip/Tuck) (7-22) : L'Épouse de ses rêves (Dead on Arrival) (7-23) : Dans l'engrenage (Collateral Damage) (7-24) : Totale dissolution (Dissolved) (7-25) : La Guerre froide,(1/2) (Seeing Red (1)) Huitième saison (2009-2010) (8-01) : Naissance d'un mythe,(2/2) (Out of Time (2)) (8-02) : Un retour explosif (Hostile Takeover) (8-03) : Le courant passe (Bolt Action) (8-04) : Bien mal acquis... (In Plane Sight) (8-05) : Mauvaises graines (Bad Seed) (8-06) : Pas de noces pour le marié (Dude, Where's My Groom?) (8-07) : Les disparues de Miami (Bone Voyage) (8-08) : La place du mort (Point of Impact) (8-09) : Tuez la raison(Kill Clause) (8-10) : Comptez-moi (Count Me Out) (8-11) : Delko change de camp (Delko For the Defense) (8-12) : Le spectacle qui tourne au drame (Show stopper) (8-13) : L'épée de Damoclès (Die By the Sword) (8-14) : Titre français inconnu (In the Wind) (8-15) : Titre français inconnu (Miami, We Have a Problem) (8-16) : Titre français inconnu (L.A.) (8-17) : Titre français inconnu (Getting Axed) (8-18) : Titre français inconnu (Dishonor) (8-19) : Titre français inconnu (Spring Breakdown) (8-20) : Titre français inconnu (Backfire) (8-21) : Titre français inconnu (Meltdown) (8-22) : Titre français inconnu (Mommie Deadest) (8-23) : Bombe à retardement (Time Bomb) (8-24) : Titre français inconnu (All Fall Down) Neuvième saison (2010-2011) (9-01) : Titre français inconnu (Fallen) (9-02) : Titre français inconnu (Sudden Death) Liste d'épisodes